ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Puppetmaster
The automaton can do Emote/shocked as well as Emote/surprised (sorry for the goof before, apparently I've never been able to spell it correctly XD ). This wasn't mentioned in the update notes oddly enough, but it works. It's fun to do as well >.> Tahngarthor 02:17, 8 January 2007 (EST) "You must have Automaton Attachments equipped for your Automaton to receive any effects." is a little false -- When you use a Maneuver, not only does your Automaton's Attachments activate and/or become more powerful, the Automaton receives a stat bonus for the stat(s) associated with the currently active Maneuvers (EX: If you have two Water Maneuvers and one Thunder Manuever active, your Automaton has a +2 on MND and a +1 on DEX) - Hiachi 23:31, 26 February 2007 (EST) The stat boosts are also doubled with the Puppetry Dastanas equipped. Tahngarthor :Im sure this will get sorted someday. Sye 07:00, 2 April 2007 (EDT) ::Didn't realise the 'You can't edit this page' thing was taken off, Ive just changed it. - Sye 14:11, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Resist Slow The job trait chart says that puppetmasters might get Resist Slow tiers at 50 and 70, too. Is it possible that after 10, they get a tier every 20 levels? Thus, they would get it at level 10, 30, 50, and 70. --Joped 13:40, 3 March 2007 (EST) Automaton automatic level change Concerning "Each time you level up Puppetmaster, ensure you Deactivate and Activate your Automaton so its new level stats will take effect.", I'm pretty sure this was sorted out in the last big update, I was leveling with another pup in wajoam woodlands, and we both leveled up at different times, and when I leveled up, I checked my automatons health and it had increased (the max value), it was pretty late night so I can't say Im 100% sure with a streight face, but if someone could confirm or deny this it'd be much appreciated. Sye 07:50, 2 April 2007 (EDT) Scratch that, I must have mis-read my screen. - Sye 13:41, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Automaton WS I think we need a Automaton Weapon Skills page. --Gahoo 11:40, 6 April 2007 (EDT) As do I. Was looking around for it for like the passed 30 minutes. Just gave up now and was going to request it. I feel that it would definitely help people to understand PUP a bit more. --Futan 09:36, 26 April 2007 (EDT) Charisma I did a few tests with +CHR food and my puppet. Charisma doesn't seem to affect either the duration of manouvers, or the power of them (insofar as can be judged by Light and Dark manouvers). It wasn't a very extensive test however, just a spur of the moment thing I thought about due to the comment in the archives LVL28 pup SOLO video how a pup can solo Tough mobbs after aquiring cure3. Automaton Combat Skill Rating I believe that it would be worth it to add a table with each automaton frame's respective combat skill ratings and skillcaps but I'm not sure if it should be added here or on the automaton page or both. I feel like it would be worthwhile to add it to both or on the automaton page with a reference here noted under combat skill rating for the Puppetmaster. Either way the Automaton's skill caps are a lot more important than the Puppetmaster's C hand to hand. The automaton behaves like a character with its own stats and combat skill ratings with an un-merited cap of 240 at level 75 for each frame corresponding to the skill and lesser values for what isn't their "main". Someone please let me know if it is okay to make this addition and where and I will get on it with exact values and ratings. Thanks, Resheph 12:54, 20 July 2007 (CDT) I'd say both, it's important to note when its skill gets capped for 37 and 75, not necesarrily level 1, but you could add it, somewhat how the combat skills are set up.--Taruru 02:28, 21 July 2007 (CDT) The charts are almost ready to be posted but I need some help determining the letter corresponding for the skillcaps. I'm not sure how to determine what "grade" they are. If someone can help please correspond with me. I have posted what I have done so far below..Resheph 13:18, 31 July 2007 (CDT) =Harlequin Combat Skill Ratings= =Valoredge Combat Skill Ratings= =Sharpshot Combat Skill Ratings= =Stormwaker Combat Skill Ratings=